Many people now have a plurality of electronic devices of various sorts. In many cases, the power cords, cables, and connectors (hereinafter collectively referred to as “cords”) for each device are different. Often, the user will place all such cords in a basket, box, or drawer so they do not become lost. However, over time these accumulate and it becomes practically impossible to identify or match a particular cord with its device. The device in question may no longer be in use or have been discarded, but the owner is reluctant to discard any cord because he or she is unsure if it no longer needed. And when a particular cord is needed, it becomes a time-consuming, frustrating challenge to locate the right cord.